Bill Bluff
William "Bill" Bluff III is the main antagonist of the famed Disney series Doug, and its 1999 film Doug's 1st Movie. He is the CEO of BluffCo Industries (as well as the descendant of the founder of the town Bluffington), and the father of Beebe Bluff. He was voiced by Doug Preis. Role In the film, Bluff was first seen helping out Beebe in shopping in the mall when she met her friends Doug Funnie and Skeeter Valentine following their mishap due to a certain incident in Lucky Duck Lake. However, it turns out that a mutated (yet harmless) lizard resided in the lake as it was polluted, and that Bluff is responsible for it as he got his company to dump waste that caused the mutation in the first place. Upon seeing the creature in person, Doug and Skeeter decided to name him "Herman Meville" and produce their story to the public in hopes of ending the pollution. However, school reporter Guy Graham stole a picture of Herman, and despite realizing that Doug was telling the truth, Guy informs Bluff about the new discovery. Realizing now that the story will put him in big trouble, Bluff angrily intends to track down Herman and kill him to cover his tracks. To that end, he gets his second-in-command, Bob and the Bluff Agents to search around Bluffington for the monster, though their efforts were for naught. Upon learning from Guy that Mayor Tippy Dink is holding a press conference about the discovery, Bluff sends several of his Bluff Agents to pose as reporters in hopes that they will catch Herman. However, Doug notices this and abruptly ends the press conference, though this puts him in odds with his girlfriend Patti Mayonnaise, who thinks of him as a liar before going out with Guy. Eventually, Bluff and his agents were able to track down Herman and capture him near the polluted lake, even silencing an objecting Doug and Skeeter by threatening to make their lives very miserable at school. The next day, Doug and Skeeter fume over the imminent loss of their monster friend until they see a newspaper written by Guy detailing Herman's supposed death at the hands of Bluff's agents at the local school's Valentine's Day dance. It was then the boys realized that Bluff is intending to unleashing Herman into the dance and have his agents take him down in order to make himself look like a hero to the town. Not wanting to let Bluff get away with this, Doug, Skeeter, Porkchop and Al & Moo Sleech formulated a plot to save Herman. To that end, Al & Moo managed to reprogram a robot to pose itself as a monster while Doug and Skeeter find Herman trapped inside a giant heart-shaped decoration before freeing him. Doug and Skeeter then escape with Herman, leaving a upset Bluff and his men to realize that they have been tricked. Eventually, Bluff and his men tracked down the kids and the monster at a cleaner lake called Crystal Lake, but Herman manages to escape into the lake, much to Bluff's outrage. Doug and Skeeter happily taunted Bluff that Crystal Lake is too large for him to search around and that there's no way to catch Herman, but this made Bluff so furious at the boys that he swears to make the remaining days of their lives so miserable as punishment for foiling his plot. However, Bluff's tirade was overheard by all of the students, including Beebe, who is now angry at her father for his plot. A nervous Bluff attempts to explain his actions to Beebe, but she tells him to leave Doug and Skeeter alone, with an arriving Mayor Dink suggesting that Bluff should discuss his pollution problems with her. Realizing now that he would be in bigger trouble and that the entire town (including Beebe) will never forgive him if he refuses, Bluff finally agrees to answer for his actions and tells his men to stand down. He is last seen begging Beebe for forgiveness as she escorts him away from the scene. In the end, it was told by Doug that Bluff and his company have agreed to cease their pollution and volunteered to clean up Lucky Duck Lake while Guy is dumped by Patti for his lies. Navigation Category:Businessmen Category:Military Category:Sophisticated Category:Male Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:On & Off Category:Neutral Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Polluters Category:Sadists Category:Honorable Category:Deal Makers Category:Conspirators Category:Greedy Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Redeemed Category:Fighters Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Disciplinarians Category:Mongers Category:Extremists Category:Provoker Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Kidnapper Category:Gaolers Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Master of Hero Category:Protective Category:Leader Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Related to Hero Category:Liars Category:Extravagant Category:Wealthy Category:Mastermind Category:Wrathful Category:Affably Evil Category:Comedy Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Egotist Category:Thugs Category:Arrogant Category:Homicidal Category:Necessary Evil Category:Criminals